Life of a Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs RAW 2, Pt 4
by cw2k
Summary: Continuing on SmackDown with the Superstar chapters.
1. Introduction

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 4

Introduction

CW2K: This is the last of Life of a Superstar 3 as these will be Superstar chapters on SmackDown. This has been quite a ride here. Coming 12-7-18


	2. Chapter 1: Rabid Wolverine & Deadman

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 4

Chapter 1: The Rabid Wolverine & the Deadman

 _Text from Teddy_

 _"What's up, playa? I've got a big favor to ask you. I'm sure you know all about the big match tonight between Chris Benoit and the Undertaker. Talk about TV that's changing Friday Nights. The only problem is, I don't have a single referee who's willing to get between these two with all the issue they've got with each other. So I'm making you the special referee for the match, because I know you can handle yourself out there. All you have to do is call it right down the middle and everyone goes home happy. You feel me? Holla!"_

Chris acted as a special referee for the match between Chris Benoit and the Undertaker. he could understand why no referee wanted anything to do with these two. Undertaker won the match, but didn't see the idea of Chris calling it like he was supposed to.

 _Voicemail from Teddy_

 _"Playa, I don't know what the heck you were thinking last week, but you've landed yourself in a whole lot of hot water. All I asked you to do was to call that match right down the middle, but I guess the Deadman didn't see it that way. Anyway, you got the Deadman mad at you and that's like signing your own death warrant. He's asked for a match against you, and there ain't no way in hell I'm gonna tell that man no. But here's the real scary part: No one's seen Benoit since last week, and I got no idea what's going on in his head. Good luck, playa. You're gonna need it."_

Indeed, although Chris had no idea why Undertaker was angry, his train of thought was interrupted by a vicious Last Ride, 1,2,3. Later that night, backstage...

"What?" Chris asked Undertaker. "I didn't sabotage your match! You don't believe me? Fine! You don't scare me, Deadman!"

Undertaker slowly raised his arms.

"Come on!"

Chris Benoit shoved him out of the way.

"Outta my way, junior! I want my rematch, Taker, without your flunky here."

"What?! Bring it!"

"Is that right?" asked the Deadman.

"I want my title match, Taker. Just you and me, so leave your little punk out."

"Hey, what the hell...?"

"Get your damn hands off me!" Benoit points at Taker as he leaves. "You're mine, Deadman."

Next week...

"I'm sick of you ducking me, Undertaker," said the very angry Rabid Wolverine. "You know I'm the most dominant Superstar on SmackDown, and you know you can't prove me wrong!"

"You think I'm afraid of you, little man? I can't count how many Superstars have tested themselves against the Deadman and come up short. If you insist on making that same mistake, then your grieving family will have no one to blame but you when the inevitable occurs."

Teddy Long comes out.

"Let me holla at you, playas. Now you obviously got some unfinished business with each other, and I respect that. But I also respect that there's a third Superstar involved in this, who wouldn't have been involved if I didn't make him a special referee for your match two weeks ago. So tonight, for our main event, I'm giving Chris Jones a chance to prove himself against you Benoit, one-on-one. And I got some big plans for the three of you at No Mercy. Holla, holla, holla!"

Jones took on Benoit one-on-one. Since he just heard there's something going down at No Mercy, he figured winning was the priority, and he defeated the Rabid Wolverine after a intense battle. Afterward, in the locker room, Undertaker approached Benoit after a sudden blackout.

"What do you want, Taker?"

"Save your hostility for the ring, Benoit. I just came to tell you that I look forward to laying our differences to rest at No Mercy."

"Aren't you forgetting somebody?"

"He is... a distraction. This began between the two of us, and by all rights, it should end between the two of us."

"I hope you're not suggesting some sort of alliance. Because I don't care which one of you I have to force to tap out tonight."

"I am not suggesting anything of the kind. I've said all I came to say."

Deadman walked out after saying this, "Actually, there is one more thing. i hope you have no illusions that you will make me submit tonight."

And with that, he blacked out the entire locker room.

Jones, Benoit and Taker competed in a Triple Threat match. Benoit hoped to make one of them tap, but Jones had other plans. After throwing the Deadman out of the ring, he speared Benoit 1,2,3.

 _No Mercy_

Just like his previous match with Benoit, Jones handled his business yet again. Whether the score was settled between Benoit and Deadman is yet to be seen, but it seems that Jones settled it himself, the old-fashioned way.


	3. Chapter 2: A Traitor to SmackDown?

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 4

Chapter 2: A Traitor to SmackDown?

 _Voicemail from Teddy_

 _""Hey, it's your general manager talkin' at ya and wishing you luck tonight against John Cena. I know you don't need it, but you got it anyway. Now listen up: Obviously we got some RAW Superstars in the arena tonight. Each brand's got its own entrances, exits and locker room. So the only time you should see any RAW Superstar is in the ring, but I want you to keep an eye out, because there's a lot on the line going into Survivor Series, and I don't want any RAW Superstars to take advantage, you feel me?"_

 _Voicemail from Michelle_

 _"Hey, Chris, this is Michelle McCool. I heard you got a match against John Cena. I was wondering if I can manage you tonight. Afterward, maybe we can go out to eat. What do you say?"_

Michelle joined Chris as his manager in his against Cena. Like Teddy said, he needed to be aware of what is going on now that RAW Superstars are thrown into the mix. He defeated Cena, giving SmackDown a nice win. In the parking lot, however, Triple H assaulted Booker T with a lead pipe and Pedigree'd him on the concrete floor. Afterward, he carjacked him by taking Booker's car. A week later, Chris saw Batista conversing with Ric Flair.

"Batista, what the hell are you doing? You just let a RAW Superstar into a SmackDown part of the arena!"

"Hey, chill out. We were just catching up. No big deal."

"No big deal? After what happened to Booker T last week, that's no big deal? I got a Submission match against Flair tonight."

"Hey, believe me. When it comes time to face him in the ring, I'll do what needs to be done. But until then, he's the guy that taught me everything I know, and I'm not going to avoid him just because Teddy Long tells me to."

"You got a lot of history with Triple H, too. I don't suppose you let him over here last week?"

"I don't think I like where this is going. How about you just go get ready for your match and stay the hell out of my business, understand?"

Chris went on to fight Flair in a Submission match. He brushed on some of his holds, and he managed to make Flair tap, though it wasn't easy considering the fact that Flair is the master of the Figure 4.

 _Voicemail form Booker T_

 _"Hey, dog. It's Booker T. Listen, I heard about Batista letting Flair backstage, and I don't like it one bit. He could have been the guy who tipped off Triple H last week and let him in that parking lot. I think we need to take care of him before we get any closer to Survivor Series so that we can get somebody on the team we can trust."_

 _Voicemail from Teddy_

 _"Chris, it's Theodore Long. Listen, Booker just called me and says that Batista might be our traitor. I'm inclined to agree that it looks bad, but I want us to be unanimous on this before we do anything. I need you think about it, and let me know your decision. Holla!"_

Chris wanted to believe that Batista is a traitor, but without evidence, he cannot prove it.

 _Voicemail from Booker T_

 _"Man, you gotta be crazy thinking that Batista ain't the traitor. But look, if you're gonna go around acting stupid, then I'm gonna watch your back. I don't give a damn if you get taken out, but Team SmackDown can't afford to lose a member this close to Survivor Series. So tonight, I'm coming out there for your match against Triple H, and if I get the chance to give him a little payback, I'm gonna take it."_

Chris, joined by Booker, faced Triple H again, under different circumstances, but during the match, Triple H ambushed Chris with a sledgehammer to the spine. Batista stormed into the ring and took the hammer away. Booker used it to strike Batista in the chest and finished him off with a Leg Drop. Booker had been a traitor all along! And it became apparent that Chris made the right call.

 _Voicemail from Batista_

 _"Hey, what's up, man? It's Batista. Listen, I'm glad neither one of us got messed up too bad last week. And I want to thank you for going to bat for me when others thought I was a traitor on SmackDown. The more I think about it, the more I realize that Flair set me up so you'd see us talking and I'm glad you saw right through it. But listen, Teddy Long wants us to pick someone else to replace Booker on the team. Obviously, my judgment hasn't been the greatest these days, so I'm leaving that up to you. Later, man."_

Chris scouted out the SmackDown roster list online and settled with Ken Kennedy. SmackDown reunited as they took on Team RAW as a Survivor Series preview, taking on Triple H, Ric Flair and Booker T. With Team SmackDown completing one half of their mission...

 _Survivor Series_

They took on Triple H, John Cena and Booker T with the same results.

"Shane... Shane..." Booker T was talking to Shane McMahon on the phone in the parking lot after the match. "Listen to me, brother... Yeah, I know Team RAW lost, but that wasn't my fault, ya dig! You said you were going to bring me to RAW. I did what you asked! Shane, listen, I'm the five time champ... you can't leave me here on SmackDown. These suckas are gonna tear me apart! They're gonna..."

He sees Teddy Long, with Chris and Batista armed to the teeth.

"...tear me apart..."

"Holla, holla, holla!"

"Shane, I gotta go..."

If the Survivor Series match wasn't enough, Chris and Batista decided to have a little more fun with Booker and instinctively attacked. I doubt he survived the encounter...


	4. Chapter 3: Misterrr MARK HENRY!

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 4

Chapter 3: Misterrrr... MARK HENRY!

 _Voicemail from Kennedy_

 _"Howdy, chump! Mr. Kennedy here, as if I need an introduction. Just calling to say that word on the street is Teddy Long made a match for us tonight on SmackDown. Look, I got no problem with you, but it seems like Teddy's doing you some sort of favor by putting you in the ring with a legend-in-the-making like myself. I guess he owns you a favor or something? Anyway, I know you're gonna go out there and do your thing and I'm gonna go out there and do my thing. Just stay out of my way until the bell rings. Try not to embarrass yourself, and maybe I'll go easy on you after that. Ciao, fella!"_

Mr. Kennedy stepped into the ring...

"And the opponent who has no chance whatsoever of victory here tonight. He hails from some inbred village of mentally deficient hicks, born from parents who happen to be first cousins...

Chris rushed to the ring, having enough of Mr. Kennedy's insults.

"He perpetually struggles with personal hygiene issues..."

Chris punched him and a fight broke out. Kennedy ended up running scared. A week later, Mark Henry comes to the ring with Mr. Kennedy, apparently to protect him?

"Now making his way to the ring, the latest victim of the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry! A man who deserves everything he's about to get tonight. A Superstar who, as it turns out, isn't much of a star at all. I give you, what's his name?"

Henry stepped in front of Chris to protect Kennedy and the match began. Chris never faced Mark Henry before, so careful tactics are the key to the fight. If you allow Henry to get close, chances are you're gonna get flattened like a buttermilk pancake come Saturday morning. And just when Chris gained somewhat of an advantage, Mr. Kennedy attacks him, giving Henry the go ahead with the assault. He grabbed the ring bell, but the referee tried to take it from him, only to get whacked for his trouble. Henry had Chris in a Full Nelson, allowing Kennedy to smash the bell on his head, knocking him out cold.

"That's my boy," said Henry. "You understand? You mess with him, you're messing with me!"

"Now do you see? Now do you see what happens when you disrespect me? Now do you realize that you're insignificant next to Misterrr Kennedy! Kennedy!"

 _Voicemail from Teddy_

 _"I hope you recovered from Ken Kennedy's attack last week, and I know you probably want a piece of him, but I'm not sending you out there without some backup, because I don't want you taking any chances with neck and throat injuries. So tonight, you and your partner are going to team up against Kennedy and Mark Henry in a tag team match. Go get em', playa, and good luck."_

"Ladies and gentlemen, take a good look at these men making their way to the ring," said Kennedy referring to Chris and his partner Matt Hardy. "Because this will be the last time you'll see them in one piece. One of them is too stubborn to quit, and the other is too stupid to mind his own business. Either way, they're about to get an education from Misterrrrrrr... Kennedy! Kennedy!"

During the match, Matt and Henry were fighting outside of the ring. Kennedy tried to get Henry back in the ring before he got whacked with the same ring bell from last week.

"You like that, Kennedy? Huh?" Chris lashed at him. "Answer me! Oh, what's that? You can't? Believe me, I know exactly how you feel!"

Kennedy and Henry are in the ring with a table behind them. After last week, Kennedy seemed to be in bad shape.

"I've got this, Ken. I'll do it."

"(Weakly) Give me the damn mic. Last week, I was a victim of an assault. Well, let me tell you, the man who did this is going to pay tonight."

"That's right! He's gonna pay! Mark Henry's gonna..."

Ken snatched the mic away from Henry.

"Nobody does that to me! Nobody does that to Misterrr..."

"Mister Henryyyyy..."

"Look, you idiot! Just stand there and be quiet like a neanderthal you are. When it's time for you to do something, I'll tell you!"

Kennedy punched Henry in the face. This angered the World's Strongest Man and put Ken through the table. Chris fought Henry in a Tables match but made quick work on him.

One week later

 _Voicemail from Teddy_

 _"What's up, playa? Looks like we got some crazy stuff going on here tonight. Listen, during your Tables match, Ken Kennedy came into my office and told me that he wants you and Henry this Sunday at Armageddon. Sounds like a money match to me and I'm sure your feelings won't be hurt if you get another chance to put your hands on him, so I'm gonna make it happen. You feel me? Holla!"_

 _Armageddon_

Chris fought both Henry and Ken in a Triple Threat match, bu Chris saw both men attacking each other, leaving him to size them up and go for the kill. As soon as Kennedy lands his Green Bay Plunge from the turnbuckle, he speared Ken and pinned Henry 1,2,3. Chris stood on against both men, but insult him in any way, shape or form, will be the biggest and last mistake you make!


	5. Chapter 4: The Royal Rumble

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 4

Chapter 4: The Royal Rumble

Teddy Long's Office

"What's up, playa? What can I do for you?"

"T. Lo," Chris said. "There must be some kind of oversight. Can you tell me why I'm not in the Royal Rumble this year?"

"Well, I'll be damned. It wasn't intentional, believe that! You're one of my top guys, dog! But unfortunately, there's not a lot I can do. All of SmackDown's 15 entries are all filled. The only way I can get you in is if I kick somebody out."

JBL walked in, upset.

"Theodore Long, what's the big idea of putting me as the #1 entrant for the Royal Rumble?"

"Now you know as well as I do, this year we had a random entry."

"Well, you better "unrandom" it, and quick. If I have to go in at #1 and with 29 other guys I have to beat, anything can happen, even to a Wrestling God!"

"So let me get this straight: You find the #1 entrant to the Royal Rumble unacceptable?"

"You damn right it's unacceptable! A Superstar of my stature..."

"What do you think, playa?"

"I'll take what I can get at this point," Chris replied.

"All right then. You're out. You're in. Two birds, one stone, playas!"

"You... you can't do this to me!" JBL is pissed...

"I just did. Holla, holla, holla!"

 _Voicemail from Teddy_

 _"Ok, playa. I'm glad we got your Royal Rumble cleared up. And I feel like I owe one, but I may have a way to fix that too. I've had some issues with the #7 entrant. You have a match with him tonight. If you win, you switch entries and move up in the ranks. Good luck!"_

Chris took on Mr. Kennedy for the No' 7 entry. After making work of him, he gained the No' 7 entry.

Backstage

"Yeah, lucky me," said Rey Mysterio. "Lucky #13."

"Yeah, mine isn't so good," Chris said sadly.

"Read em and weep, fellas!" Matt Hardy bragged.

"29? Alright!"

"What a waste. You'll still get your ass tossed out by No' 30."

"Are you kidding me?' Matt asked. "I could go at No' 1 and still win the whole thing!"

"Oh really. Tell you what. Let's test that theory! You and me in the ring. No DQ. The winner gets your number and the loser gets mine."

"Count me in," said Rey. "Let's make it a No DQ Triple Threat. Winner gets the highest number, loser gets the lowest."

"So how about it, Hardy? Ready to put your money where your mouth is?"

"You're not gonna back out, are you?"

"No, no way! I'll see you two out there!"

Chris, Matt and Rey skirmished in the ring for the top number, but Chris won, even though he had a suspicion that Matt Hardy was hiding something.

 _Text from Teddy_

 _"Great match tonight, playa, but I got some bad news. You should have looked at Matt Hardy's entry number a little more closely. It wasn't #29, it was #9, and he drew a "2" in front of it._

 _So I know you got your hopes about entering the Royal Rumble second-to-last, but it turns out you're currently at #13, Rey's old number, but at least it's a step up, right?"_

 _Text from Teddy_

 _"Chris, I don't know if you saw JBL's little rant on , but don't worry about it. He can throw all the temper tantrums he wants, but at the end of the day, I'm still the general manager of SmackDown._

 _Anyway, we got more important things to go over. I want to tell you about the match I've put you in tonight against Paul Burchill, The Great Khali and Chris Benoit. It's a 4-man Elimination Battle Royal and the longer you stay in it, the better your Royal Rumble entry number's gonna be._

 _The winner of the match will have their entry number increased by 10 places and all losers will have their entry numbers lowered by 5 places."_

 _Voicemail from Michelle_

 _"Hey, sweetie. I had a sweet time with you last week. Listen, I'm really hoping you win the Royal Rumble, because nothing excites me more than a man who can win big, and if you win, I'll make your victory much sweeter."_

Chris went to war with Burchill, Khali and Benoit. All four men dished out as much punishment as possible, but Chris defeated them and got the highest number.

Locker Room

JBL walked in with a clipboard in hand.

"JBL..." Chris walked toward him.

"Easy there, pal. I'm not looking for a fight. I've got everything I need to beat you right here in my hand."

"What are you talking about? You know you couldn't beat me on your best day!"

"You're already beat, Chris! It says here in my Royal Rumble contract that the contract is fully notarized, binding and non-transferable."

"I see. So what does that mean?"

'It means that Teddy Long had no legal right to give you my Royal Rumble spot. So I just want to thank you for your hard work in improving MY Royal Rumble entry number!"

JBL left, leaving Chris steaming with rage...

A week later, he fought JBL in a Ladder match to win back the Royal Rumble entry number. It was a very difficult, but Chris came out on top and got the entry number. In the end, JBL tried to ambush Chris with a chair, but he saw it coming and tossed him out.

 _Royal Rumble_

Chris appeared at #23 and managed to survive the rest of the way. He didn't have to do much, but Chris is going to WrestleMania to compete for the World Heavyweight Title. However...

 _Voicemail from JBL_

 _"Well, well, well. Congratulation on winning the Royal Rumble tonight in my place. It was me who should've won it all tonight! I guess we'll chalk it up to luck, since we both know that you were not nearly the best Superstar in that ring. But your luck's about to run out, my friend. Listen to me very carefully: I am not giving up on getting a World Heavyweight Championship match at WrestleMania. I am not done with you! I guarantee it!"_

TO BE CONTINUED ON BOUNTY HUNTER, THE HUNTED


	6. Chapter 5: Bounty Hunter - The Hunted

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 4

Chapter 5: Bounty Hunter - The Hunted

A week after his date with Michelle, Chris competed against Booker T. After the voicemail he received from JBL about the Royal Rumble, he tried to shrug it off and won. However, after Booker exited the ring, Hardcore Holly and William Regal stormed into the ring to take Chris out. Booker quickly made up his mind and went back in to stop them. It would appear to him that he is a marked man...

Parking Lot

"Well, well, well," JBL approached behind Booker T. "Look who it is. The man who stuck his nose where it didn't belong. You'd better be careful, pal. Because that's a good way to lose it!"

"Is that supposed to be some kind of threat?"

"Wow, I can see who got all the brains in your family. Yeah, that is supposed to be some kind of threat. Stay out of my business, or my business becomes your business, and believe me, you don't want that."

"You're right. I don't, but when you start putting bounties on Superstars, I start to wonder if I'm gonna be next."

"Don't be ridiculous. You don't have anything I want, pal."

 _Voicemail from Booker_

 _"All right, listen up! I've got a match tonight against one of the boys who tried to cash in on your bounty last week, and I just had a bad conversation in the parking lot with the man who wants you taken out of the WrestleMania picture. That makes me that an unwanted surprise is coming my way. You didn't ask me to help you last week, but I did. Now I'm calling in that favor. So I'm asking you: Do you have my back tonight?"_

 _Chris calls Booker_

 _Chris: Booker..._

 _Booker: What's up, dog?_

 _Chris: I tell you what, I am really paranoid now that I have a bounty on my head._

 _Booker: That's why I'm asking you if you have my back tonight._

 _Chris: You got it. Better be cautious, lest we get jumped during your match._

 _Booker: I hear ya. See you out there._

Chris managed Booker in his match with Hardcore Holly, but during the match, Chris' paranoia came into play when William Regal tried to ambush him. But Chris was wary of the ambush and made him pay for it. Booker managed to win despite the outside interference.

 _Voicemail from Booker_

 _"Hey, just wanted to thank you watching my back last week against those goons. I appreciate it. Now I'm going to return the favor in your match tonight. See you out there."_

Just like last week, Booker watched Chris in his match with William Regal. Afterward...

"Let's cut to the chase," Chris said to JBL. "You're offering $100,000 to the man who can take me out? I got a better idea: How about you put that bounty on the line and I'll put my #1 contender status for a title match at WrestleMania. You and me can settle it this Sunday at No Way Out."

Before JBL could comment, Booker T came out.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on! You're going to reward him for trying to take you out? I got a better idea: How about the two of us take him and his goons out right here tonight, and as a thank-you, you can put that WrestleMania title match on the line against me this Sunday?"

A counteroffer...

"Very well, Booker! I accept your offer!"

Later, Chris and Booker took on hardcore Holly and William Regal in a tag match. They successfully demolished the bounty hunters.

 _No Way Out_

In order to ensure that there would be no outside interference, Teddy Long made the match a cage match. Chris battled Booker T in an epic clash. Booker was awarded this match but didn't fall through as Chris managed to climb out after a long battle. With his #1 contender spot secure, he can go on to WrestleMania.


	7. Chapter 6 :Bride of Kane

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 4

Chapter 6: Bride of Kane

 _Voicemail from Michelle_

 _"Hey, Chris, it's Michelle. Just calling to tell you that I had a great time this weened. I hope we can do it again soon. Oh, and SmackDown Magazine keeps calling. I'm sure you've seen this month's cover article already. Anyway, good luck in your match tonight. I can't wait to manage you... I love watching you in action!"_

Feeling great already, Michelle joined Chris in his match with William Regal. After the match, it seemed that Chris and Michelle were an item after all in the eyes of the fans. I guess Chris kept it low-profile, but before they could kiss, the ring darkened. The World Heavyweight Champion Undertaker comes out and taunts Chris... all the while Kane came out of nowhere and chokeslammed Chris. He later woke up and Michelle was gone...

 _Text from Teddy._

 _"I wish I had some answers for you about Kane and Michelle, but I'm still looking into their whereabouts. In the meantime, you have a match with Mr.' Kennedy. You've got to deliver tonight, and keep your eyes on WrestleMania. Don't let the Undertaker get inside your head. I'll be in touch."_

 _Voicemail from Kennedy_

 _"So let me get this straight: The Deadman, who's not actually dead, and his burn victim brother, who's not actually burned, kidnapped your girlfriend, who's not actually your girlfriend, and you let it all happen right in front of you? You're pathetic! Looks like tonight is gonna be another easy victory for Misterrrrr... Kennedy!"_

 _Voicemail from Kennedy_

 _"... Kennedy!"_

As soon as he had dealt with Mr. Kennedy...

"The would-be hero," the Undertaker taunted Chris through the entrance monitor. "You think you can take away the only thing I care about... Reconsider your path, little man..."

Kane came out with Michelle being grasped by her hair.

"...for if you do not, my brother Kane and I will keep from you the one thing you care about."

"MICHELLE!"

Chris exited the ring but Kane stopped him dead on his tracks by lighting the entrance way with hellfire.

 _Voicemail from Teddy_

 _"Listen up, playa. I heard from a couple of boys that Kane's been lurking around in the parking lot. I don't know if your girl is with him, but this might be your chance to get the drop on that crispy cracker. And I'll tell you what, take a referee with you. I want to give RAW a little payback by having SmackDown's #1 contender beat the living hell out of one of RAW's toughest Superstars in front of the entire world! I am hereby sanctioning a Parking Lot Brawl! Now go get em, playa. Holla, holla, holla!"_

As soon as he got the message, Chris went out like a storm to the parking lot and immediate went on the attack on Kane. Kane had been on a defensive, not being able to stop Chris' hellish fury as he destroyed the Big Red Machine with every ounce of his energy.

"Where is she? Answer me, you sick freak! WHERE IS MICHELLE!?

A week before WrestleMania...

"Undertaker!," Kane calls out his brother with Michelle. "I know you're here. Show your face!"

Undertaker stands on the entrance way.

"Finally, the great and powerful Undertaker makes his presence known."

He tossed Michelle aside.

"But where were you last week, when I was ambushed in the parking lot? You stayed hidden, dear brother, like the coward you are! Last week, I almost lost the one thing I desire most in this world. And if I ever do lose her because of your cowardice, I'll take the one thing that you desire, the World Heavyweight Title!"

Unknown to Kane, Chris slid into the ring and whacked Kane with a chair shot, rescuing Michelle. Kane woke up, so enraged that that type of rage can make Lucifer himself pale in comparison.

 _Voicemail from Teddy_

 _"I gotta hand it to ya, Chris! That was as smooth Kane's big ugly head! Now he wants in on your title match this Sunday at Wrestlemania, and I'm gonna make it happen. After the stuff Undertaker's been pulling, he deserves to get his ass whooped by both of you. And when you beat Kane and Undertaker and become World Heavyweight Champion, RAW's gonna have enough egg on their face to make an omelet! You just can't buy drama like this, playa! In fact, the only way I can make even bigger is in the Hell In a Cell match, so that's what I'm gonna do! Tonight, though, I want you back in that ring and teach Kane how we do things here on SmackDown. You feel me?"_

 _Voicemail from Michelle_

 _"Thank you so much for rescuing me, Chris! For the last couple of weeks, it was absolute hell... literally. I just learned that you have a Hell In a Cell match against both Kane and the Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship! I guess Kane wants to destroy you for stealing me from him. Please, Chris, teach them both a lesson at WrestleMania this Sunday. I promise you, baby, you'll be my hero for real."_

Chris gave Kane a preview of what will happen at WrestleMania. Kane was still livid after Chris rescued Michelle, but rage can blind you in unfortunate moment _s"_

 _WrestleMania_

It feels like Chris was sent straight to Hell itself as he went to war against Kane and Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship in a Hell In a Cell match. Since Michelle was abducted, Chris made it his personal mission to rescue her and make Kane pay with his life. He used the cell as a weapon to tear both of them apart. Rage overtook him! Both Brothers of Destruction were like wild animals on the verge of being put down, and Chris was among them, but after 30 minutes of all the blood spilling, the ripping and the tearing, Chris survived and won the World Heavyweight Title. However, his victory was short-lived as his body collapsed...


	8. Epilogue: Love Heals All Wounds

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 4

Epilogue: Love Heals All Wounds

After WrestleMania, Chris woke up in a hotel room. His body ached everywhere from his skirmish with Kane and Undertaker. He became the World Heavyweight Champion, but was the grind really worth it?

"Chris, are you ok?"

"Michelle..."

"Rest easy. You really outdid yourself."

"I know.

"Let me help you."

Michelle massaged Chris' shoulders, then worked lower across his body. She then worked the legs, turned him over and got on top. She kisses him. Soon they got under the Michelle stripped naked. Soon, Michelle and Chris made love under the covers. Michelle moved her hips taking him deep. They never stopped kissing as lovin' continued throughout the night.

CW2K: There are a few bonuses to cover for this part of the story, so stay tuned.


	9. Bonus 1: Chivalry

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 4

Bonus 1: Chivalry

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm talking to one of the four Superstars who will be competing in a Fatal 4-Way match at No Way Out for the right to challenge the World Heavyweight Champion at WrestleMania, said Micheal Cole interviewing Chris Jones. "And tonight, all four contenders will be in the ring for Tag tam action. You will be facing Matt Hardy and Bobby Lashley and your partner will be..."

"Leave me alone! I mean it, Randy. I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Jillian, you get your ass back here now!" Randy yelled at Jillian Hall. "Don't you run away from me!" Randy looks at both Triple H and Cole. "What are you jerks looking at? Mind your own damn business!"

"...your partner will be Randy Orton," Cole finished.

Well, that was awkward to say the least. Anyway, Chris teamed with Orton, even though he had no idea what was going on between him and Jillian. Regardless...

After the match backstage...

"No, Randy!"

"Come on, Jillian. What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? You are the problem, Randy. Now get lost!"

Randy grabbed her arm as she was walking away, about to slap her until Lashley stopped him.

"Hey! Is that how you treat a lady?"

"What the "lady" wants is between the "lady" and me, Lashley, so I suggest you keep walking."

Randy shoved Lashley, which resulted in a big hook to the face, courtesy of Lashley.

"You, me, in the ring, tonight! Come on, Jillian."

Meanwhile, Chris took on Matt Hardy in a great encounter between speed and offense. A week later, Chris, Matt, Melina and Michelle were talking in Teddy Long's office.

"Teddy, you've got to do something about Jillian," said Melina. "Randy Orton won't leave her alone. She's an emotional wreck."

"I wish I could do something, baby girl," said Teddy. "But unless Jillian says something incriminating about Orton, I can't act on that."

"But Teddy," Matt began. "Everyone is this room knows that Orton took him out." He is referring to Lashley probably after his match with Orton.

"It sure looks that way, playa. But if Jillian doesn't claim that Orton is lying about being with her when Lashley was attacked, I can't touch it. Lashley thinks Orton did it, too. The problem is, he didn't actually see anything."

"So we're just going to let him get away with it?" Chris asked.

"Oh, he ain't getting with it, Chris. Now I may not be able to fine, suspend or even fire him, I can however put him in a match tonight, a Handicap match with the two of you. Maybe that will teach him a lesson."

Chris and Matt fist bump.

"I'll talk to Jillian," said Melina. "Maybe I'll try to open her up and admit what Orton's up to."

"Sounds good to me," Teddy agreed. "He ain't getting with this, believe that!"

Chris and Matt teamed up and took on Orton and had the time of their lives.

 _Voicemail from Matt_

 _"Chris, it's Matt. Hopefully we beat some sense into Randy Orton's thick skull out there tonight. Listen, I'm gonna take Jillian home, just in case Orton decides to take out his frustration on her. I'll be there to make sure that never happens, so don't worry about it. Call me if anything comes up. I'll see you next week. V1 out."_

A week later, baxkstage...

"Matt!" Chris was searching for Matt, only to find him out cold. He found Jillian panicking.

"He went that way," she said. Chris went on his way, unknowing that Jillian planned to ambush him with a lead pipe, until Melina caught her in the act and tackled her. Chris may have found the true culprit behind Lashley's attack. Melina slapped Jillian so hard she got off the culprit and allowed her to run away.

"I think Teddy Long should know about this."

"I'm guessing she's the one who assaulted Lashley," Chris said.

 _Voicemail from Teddy_

 _"Chris, it's Theodore Long. So, it looks like "sweet, innocent" Jillian Hall was helping Randy Orton all along by taking out his opponents for No Way Out. Matt Hardy's going to be okay, but he won't be able to compete this Sunday. It looks like you and Orton are the only ones left from the original four, so I'll tell you what, since Melina and Jillian have had theirs hands in all this already, I'm changing your No Way Out match into a Mixed tag match to determine if you or Orton will be the #1 contender at WrestleMania. And so tonight, I've scheduled a Singles match between you and Orton and a Single match featuring Melina and Jillian. That'll put some butts in the seats!"_

Chris went ahead to take care of Orton in his match while Melina handled Jillian in a Divas match. No Way Out would be definitely different from when a Fatal 4-way was originally planned.

 _No Way Out_

Chris and Melina settled their scores against Orton and Jillian. At first, Jillian seemed she was escaping from Orton, and Lashley's attack, followed by Matt's, all committed by Jillian to help Randy get into the main event at WrestleMania, but Chris foiled his plans yet again and Jillian got the bitter end of the beatdown by Melina. I guess "Chivalry" is not quite dead, only decomposed...


	10. Bonus 2: I've Got Your Back

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 4

Bonus 2: I've Got Your Back

Chris faced off against Johnny Nitro who thinks he should face Chris Benoit for the World Heavyweight Championship at Survivor Series. After the match, Nitro was about to ambush Chris as he was receiving a standing ovation from the fans, but Nitro threw the chair away and spoke.

"You know, Chris? I have to admit, you really showed me something out here tonight. And maybe you do deserve to be the #1 contender. But dude, we've seriously got to work on that image. That's where I come in."

Apparently, Nitro was referring to Chris' frame. He's not a powerhouse by any means but fights more like a Light Heavyweight.

"Look, you're a pretty tough guy, buy you've got all the personality of a block of wood. I mean, seriously, you're all steak, no sizzle. Stick with me and I'll teach you how to break necks in the ring and give women whiplash on Hollywood Blvd. I'll make you a star, because you're good for business, and what's good for business is good for all of us."

 _Voicemail from Nitro_

 _"Hey, Chris. I heard that you're locking up with Benoit in a non-title match tonight. Try not to let him land too many shots to the face, because I know a guy who's gonna do a photo shoot for us as a favor tomorrow. And just in case Benoit gives you more trouble than you can handle, I want you to know that I've got your back, pal. See you out there."_

Jones took on Benoit and took Nitro's advice, even though he has his suspicions about what Nitro's intentions were. During the match, Nitro got a chair just like last week, but Benoit pushed Jones towards Nitro, pushing him down. Benoit then applied the Crippler Crossface on Jones, and Nitro was laid out.

 _Voicemail from Nitro_

 _"Hey, dude. It's Nitro again. I haven't heard from you. Maybe you didn't get my last message or something. But listen, you've got to call me back so we can discuss your title match. I've put too much time and energy for it to fall apart now. Plus, I've got three magazines fighting for the exclusive cover story about your championship. I'll have my cell phone all night, except for my 5:00 teeth-whitening treatment, of course. You should consider that. I know a guy. Anyway, call me. We'll do lunch."_

 _Text from Teddy_

 _Well, Chris, you finally convinced me that you had nothing to do with Johnny Nitro interfering in your match against Benoit last week, but I'm still not convinced that little incident was actually an "accident" on Nitro's part. That's your problem, not mine. Nitro told me that he wants to make it up to you in a match tonight. He challenged Benoit to find a partner in the SmackDown locker room to take on you both in a tag match. Benoit already accepted, so I hope you recovered from last week and ready to go. Good luck, but take it from me, playa: I'd keep a close eye on Nitro if I were you. You don't need his kind of "help" this close to your title match at Survivor Series."_

That very match didn't go very well as Nitro was gunning for Benoit, but Benoit's partner of choice, Batista, blocked his path. Benoit took this opportunity to put Jones in a Crippler Crossface again.

 _Text from Nitro_

 _"Look, I know you're not returning my calls because you're P.O.d, and I guess I deserve it. Or maybe you haven't had a chance to return my messages because you're busy with the face peels and personal grooming kit I sent you. But listen, I've been getting feedback on the media packages I've sent out, and the press is going crazy for you. They are already reconsidering your Q-rating as champ. Now all you need to do is beat Benoit._

 _After the last two weeks, I know you're gonna blow a little steam tonight, and you need to spend as much time in the ring with Benoit as you can before your title match, so I requested a Triple Threat match so I can protect you when you wrestle him, but I'm not going easy on you. Remember, Teddy Long made you the #1 contender, so you need to be at the top of your game for Survivor Series._

 _Also, I've talked to Teddy about making your match an Ultimate Submission match with Benoit this Sunday, this way you can beat him at his own game and prove that you deserve to be the World Heavyweight Champion. I know what you're thinking, but please, no need to thank me. If you want to show your gratitude, you'll leave this Sunday with the Title. I'll see you in the ring, champ!"_

The Triple Threat match wasn't something Chris had in mind but went along with it. Consequentially he was feeling sick to his stomach after Nitro attacked Benoit with the title and Chris applied the Cripple Crossface on Benoit.

 _Voicemail from Nitro_

 _"Hey, champ. We sure showed Benoit who's boss. If you do that at Survivor Series, you'll be the World Heavyweight Champion. I wish I could be here to watch your back, but for some reason, Teddy Long banned me from the arena. Call me so we can discuss some strategy, ok? I've got a great plan that will make the last few weeks look like child's play. Later."_

 _Survivor Series_

 _Voicemail from Nitro_

 _"Hey, Mr. Big Shot! I don't know what your problem is, but I left you two messages and you didn't call me back. Maybe now that you put Benoit in the Crossface, you think you're too good to talk to... What? Hold on a second... What's up, champ? Benoit, what are you doing...?"_

 _Nitro screams in pain..._

 _Benoit's Following Message_

 _"Too bad you couldn't see your friend tap out just now, but I'll see you tap... tonight!"_

Jones was not happy at all having to do a Ultimate Submission match against Benoit. This type of match is similar to an Ironman match but with Submission holds being the main theme here, and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship. Despite the so-called help, Jones managed to score more tap outs withing 15 minutes, winning by 5-2, meaning Jones scored 5 tap outs and Benoit scored two. Chris won and became the World Champion.


	11. Bonus 3: United We Stand

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 4

Bonus 3: United We Stand

Chris Jones and Batista had just signed the WrestleMania contracts, however, RAW Superstars, Edge and Chris Masters came out.

"Someone told us that the gruesome twosome there are supposed to be SmackDown's main even at WrestleMania," said Edge. "Well, we couldn't believe that you two were the best SmackDown could do, so we wanted to see for ourselves."

"Good thing we showed up when we did," said Masters. "This show could definitely use a dose of some real star power."

"Well, that's very generous," Batista said. "So how about you two come down here and prove that you're not all talk?"

"Us? Wrestle you? Here?" Edge asked jokingly. "Sorry, no can do. Friday is our night off."

"Really?" Chris asked sarcastically. "Look up."

The teletron showed all the SmackDown Superstars ready to go.

"You better get down here or the boys are gonna kick your sorry ass into the ring!"

With no other choice, Edge and Masters fended off against Jones and Batista, but could not get the upper hand.

 _Monday Night RAW_

 _Text from Batista_

 _"Hey, man. I've got Masters tonight and you got Edge. That's no problem, but since we're on RAW, you can bet those two are gonna help each other out. What do you say we show them that SmackDown is unified too? You come out for my match, and I'll come out for yours, this way they won't try any B.S. on either of us. Our matches are back-to-back, but mine is first. Remember, whoever's hurting after I destroy Masters is gonna stay hurting for your match so do what you need to out there. Later."_

Chris managed Batista in his match with Masters and watched him decimate The Masterpiece and Batista returned the favor in Chris' match with Edge. After an impressive showing, Chris and Batista had completely embarrassed RAW.

 _Friday Night SmackDown_

Chris got a little rest as he fought Mark Henry in a tune-up match.

 _Voicemail from Edge_

 _"Hey there, sport! I just wanted to let you know that this thing between us RAW and SmackDown guys? Yeah, it's not over. Just watch what happens to Batista tonight, only it's not gonna happen in the ring. And hey, think about it! If you're smart, you'll stay the hell out of it. I mean, why would you want to help Batista anyway? Ummm... NEWS FLASH: Batista's got something you want. It's called the World Heavyweight Championship! If you stay out of our way, maybe it'll make it much easier to take it from him at WrestleMania. Toodles!"_

Chris knew Batista would end up in a ambush. In the parking lot, Batista was indeed ambushed after getting hit a car. Masters came out, placed Batista in a Masterlock while Edge lands some body shots. Chris jumped from the hood of the car and smashed Masters. Batista had his blood in his eyes and couldn't see, punching Chris in the face, much to Edge's surprise. Batista then Batista Bombed Chris onto the hood of the car. He had no idea what just happened as he has blood obstructing his line of sight.

 _Voicemail from Batista_

 _"Hey, man, it's the champ. Look, again, I'm sorry what happened last week. You helped me out and I made a mistake, but I don't appreciate you implying that it might have been intentional. We'll settle our business in the ring at WrestleMania, not before. Speaking of settling business in the ring, we've got a match against Edge and Masters. I want to take these jokers out quick and clean so that all we've got to focus on is our WrestleMania match. I hope you're with me on that. Later."_

Chris came before Batista, still a little steamed after last week. But regardless, they stand united again against Edge and Masters.

 _WrestleMania_

After the union against RAW, it came down to this. Chris and Batista handled their business despite the conspiracy theories over Batista accidentally attacking Chris in the parking lot, but Chris informed that Batista was blindsided, his view was obstructed by his own blood. Now, they face off in an epic clash. In the end, Chris stood tall, with the World Heavyweight Championship yet again.


	12. Bonus 4: Hollywood Goes WrestleMania

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 4

Bonus 4: Hollywood Goes WrestleMania

 _Voicemail from Rey_

 _"Hey, dog. It's Rey Mysterio. I just wanted to call you and say one thing, that I'm really looking forward to our match tonight. I know the fans are looking forward to seeing us go one-on-one, so i say let's go out there and give them what they want. Later."_

Chris and Rey duked it out in a short but exciting match with Chris attaining victory.

"Now that's what I call a match, dog," Rey said. "Hey, what do you think about you and me teaming up and making a run for the Tag Team titles?"

Before Chris could answer, MNM (not to be confused with Eminem the rapper and M & M the candy) consisting of Johnny Nitro, Joey Mercury and Melina make their presnece known.

"Let me get this straight," Nitro began. "Mysterio, you want to "make a run" at our Tag Team titles? Well, sorry to inform you, little buddy, but you got to be this high to ride this ride."

"Yeah, and besides," Mercury added. "Having champions like MNM brings the kind of real Hollywood class to SmackDown that it desperately needs. There's no way that Teddy Long would you two jokers even try to take these titles from us. You'll never be true stars like Mercury, Nitro and Melina."

 _Voicemail from Teddy_

 _"What up, playa. I'm calling to congratulate you on your match that you and Mysterio just had out there. That's just the kind of action SmackDown needs to stay competitive with RAW, you feel me? And speaking of that, I know you know that WrestleMania is less than a month away and I want you both in it. So if you two want to team up and go for the Tag Team titles, I'd love to see it! Next week, it'll be you and Mysterio against Mercury and Nitro in a non-title match. You beat them, and you're going to WrestleMania, no matter what MNM says! Holla, holla, holla!"_

Chris and Rey were ready for their #1 contender match, but MNM showed, acting like they're sick or something.

"Dude," Nitro began. "We hate to do this to you, but we were out way too late last night at this exclusive Hollywood... representing SmackDown, of course."

Yeah, right!

"Yeah, man," Mercury follows up. "You should have been there. What a party! Everyone was there: Ashton, Joaquin, Tom, Brad and even that guy who used to work there. Jennifer and Angelina almost got into this huge fight!"

"It was awesome! But anyway, we've obviously in no shape to give these fans the match they deserve, so we talked to Teddy Long, and he said we could postpone the #1 contender match until next week."

The crowd was booing angrily. Chris and Rey were angry as well, and with good reason.

"Yeah, I know, I know. We hate to let our fans down like that, but listen since you're out there, we found a couple of guys that you can face instead, you know, like practice or whatever. They volunteered to help out because they've got a screenplay that we're shopping around Hollywood for them. And don't worry, we'll definitely see you two next week for that #1 contender match."

Instead of facing MNM, Chris and Rey took on the Mexicools, Psicosis and Super Crazy. Obviously, Chris and Rey were duped, and apparently they weren't buying what MNM was selling.

 _Voicemail from Teddy_

 _"Hey, playa. It's Teddy Long. Look, I'm sorry for what went down last week with MNM backing out of your match. Yes, I did give them the night off, but I was just looking out for your best interests. See, I didn't want anyone accusing you and Rey of getting a title opportunity from them when they weren't 100%. Plus, I got to be honest with you: I've been working on a little screenplay that MNM have been shopping around for me. It's a story about a boy, his dog and a race around the world for some stolen jewels that... my bad, enough about that. Tonight, you're definitely got your #1 contender match, and if you win, it's WrestleMania for you, playa!"_

Once again, Chris and Rey were ready to go, but again, MNM came out with Mercury obviously faking a injury. I'm not gonna bother with what excuse they have, because it's fuckin' stupid! A week later, it's the same damn thing, except...

"Now hold on a minute, playas!" Teddy Long came out, obviously sick of MNM backing out of matches especially close to WrestleMania and the WWE can't reschedule the match again. ""I promised these Superstars and the fans a #1 contender match, and that's exactly what they're gonna get!"

"Finally!" Chris exclaimed.

"But Teddy," Nitro said. "Steven's looking at your screenplay right now."

"To hell with that, Nitro! You're gonna get in that ring and wrestle right now, or I'm stripping you of the Tag Team titles!"

"Teddy, the contract?" Mercury tried to remind Long.

"You mention that contract one more time, and I'm gonna stick it up your..."

"But..." Nitro finished.

"Exactly. Now get in that damn ring!"

Finally, the #1 contender match went underway, and because of the stupid bullshit they pulled, they got their B-Lister asses handed to them.

 _WrestleMania_

According to Rey, the title are on the line in Ladder match. For weeks, MNM had tried to use their so-called "Hollywood connections" to weasel out of the matches, but at WrestleMania, they couldn't weasel out of the ass-whupping they got. As a result, Chris and Rey were successful in collecting the tag team gold. Mixing Professional Wrestling with Hollywood does work in some areas, but if you ever think about using Hollywood as a way of avoiding serious competition, especially when it comes any title in the WWE, then you can expect to lose them both, your Hollywood connections and your WWE contract, and you'll be sitting in an unemployment line.

CW2K: Thank God, this is finished. I don't know what to say about this chapter, but I'm really glad it's done and over with. This storyline in WWE SVR 2007 was the stupidest storyline ever, the same with Cleaning up RAW (Which I didn't bother for obvious reasons) but yes, it's finally done and I can get on with my life. This is CW2K. I'm out.


	13. The Trade, Pt 2

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW, Pt. 4

The Trade, Pt. 2

Chris entered T. Lo's office.

"Ted, you wanted to see me?"

"That's right, playa. i have some big news for you. Have a seat."

"I'm good. I rather stand."

"Suit yourself, playa. I'm not gonna beat around the bush, so I'm just gonna go ahead and say it: Effectively immediately, you have been traded to RAW."

"Traded to RAW?"

"Easy, playa. They really want you over there. You're exactly what they need to take RAW to the next level. And look, I'm not happy about losing a Superstar of your caliber, but they made an offer I couldn't refuse. Believe that. They gave me everything except TV time on Monday nights to get your contract."

"Well, it's not hard to see why. And that WWE Title would look great around my waist."

"That's what I'm talking about, playa. So thank you for everything you've done on SmackDown and good luck to you RAW."

"No hard feelings, but you just traded away one of the best SmackDown had to offer. Now that I'm a RAW Superstar again, SmackDown's gonna need it. Later Teddy."


End file.
